


'til our ribs get tough

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Good Omens AU that no one asked for or wanted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"later, much later, liam is stationed on earth, if only because everyone else refuses to be. the angels are still angry, though not angry enough to fall. they know better now. the humans come first.<br/>louis is also stationed on earth, if only because he likes it. he’s always been contradictory<br/>and so they follow each other."</p><p>aka; liam is aziraphale and louis is crowley and they were always ineffable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til our ribs get tough

**Author's Note:**

> so in continuing my trend of writing short ficlets in weird prose, HERE IT IS!!!! the good omens au no one wanted???? im not sure what this is exactly but here it is, unbeta'd but. yyea. its almost midnight and im about to sleep. hopefully this is legible. if not, oh well.

it starts with lucifer, because all things start with lucifer. the morning star, brother, sister, angel. revolution begets revolution, and angels fall like dominoes. louis never falls, he may make his way downwards, but he never falls. liam knows this, thought louis may say otherwise.

louis always knew what he was doing.

 

but really, it doesn’t start there. it starts after that. liam stands guard to the gates of eden, waits for God to wash it away, and waits.

“wouldn’t it be funny” louis says, laughing like it’s the first joke on earth. it probably is. “if you did the bad thing, and i did the good thing” his laugh is a hiss and a sizzle and liam feels like he’s burning.

“it wouldn’t be very funny at all” liam says, eyebrows crinkling.

“no. not at all”. louis is a snake, wrapped around liam’s neck like a scarf. it’s cold. winter is here too soon, and no one is ready for what will come.

 

later, much later, liam is stationed on earth, if only because everyone else refuses to be. the angels are still angry, though not angry enough to fall. they know better now. the humans come first.

louis is also stationed on earth, if only because he likes it. he’s always been contradictory

and so they follow each other.

  
louis watches liam raise sodom and gomorrah to the ground, watches lot take his family and run, watches lot’s wife turn into a pillar of salt. they were her neighbors and friends. louis laughs while liam burns the towns down.

louis burns himself wrapping himself around liam. his touch hurts less and less as centuries move, his eyes burn softer. he grows soft.

they grow more human everyday.

 

liam opens a record store, can’t touch books for fear he’ll burn them down in righteous fury. his fingertips singe nowadays. the music is simple, and he can’t dance but sometimes he’ll sing. its not easy, but its not hard either and he touches the vinyl like its holy. worshiping false idols is a sin, he thinks, pushing it to the back of his mind. it wouldn’t be very funny at all.

louis buys a car, an apartment, expensive clothes and plane tickets, and if liam thinks, ‘stop trying to run’, and if louis stays, well, london has always been home. 

 

louis wears a watch and if the time is always “too late” then that’s alright. he can't tell the time anyway.

 

the apocalypse comes to them, though they don’t want it. its a teenage boy this time, some distant relation to the morning star. he says his name is harry and he just wants to make things good. they stop him, tuck him into liams record shop, have him serving the ladies that come in and steal liam’s treasures. god knows he’d never sell them himself.

he brings with him others, a blonde boy with the loudest laugh louis has ever heard, and the purest soul liam has ever seen. which is not to say he’s a saint, the boy cusses and fucks and drinks but it never goes past the surface. the other one has a soul like a quail egg, speckled with a deep brown, but more good than he thinks. liam loves him a little, louis knows and it makes him ache. louis loves them all. liam loves them most. his heart always was too big.

they grow old and grow away, and liam cries. god cried on the eighth day, sunday school won't tell you that.

 

later, much later, after many apocalypses tried and failed, london groans, tired and old, somehow still standing where so many others don’t. liam whispers a secret, and louis laughs like a kiss. they are as human as they’ll ever be, and more angelic than they’ll ever know. they are still standing.


End file.
